Christmas In Enchancia
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Skyla and her students have been invited to Enchancia Castle by King Roland, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. A Grand Celebration Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation, I also don't own Sky Dancers, Sky Dancers is a copyright of Abrams Gentile Entertainment and Xilam.**

** A Grand Celebration Part 1**

** One day at Enchancia castle, 17-year-old Sofia came home from Hexley Hall to find her adoptive father, King Roland helping Baileywick out with putting up the Wassailia tree since the castle steward hurt his back trying to reach a can of cranberry sauce in the pantry for Chef Andre the day before.**

** "Helping out with Wassailia this year, Dad?" Sofia asked.**

** "Yes I am, Sofia." Roland answered.**

** "Do you think the spirit of my dad will be here again this year?" Sofia asked Roland.**

** "Your biological father?" Roland asked Sofia.**

** "Yes." Sofia told the king.**

** The ghost of Queen Lorelei Melinda appeared before Sofia and Roland.**

** "Your birth father will always have a place in Enchancia castle, Sofia." Melinda said gently.**

** Sofia looked up at the ghostly figure of the former queen, "Thank you, I know Amber and James don't feel as lucky as I do for not knowing you like they should have." she said.**

** "They both know that you feel the same way about Birk, and I am glad to know that Amber and James have a mother that they remember." Melinda said to Sofia.**

** "Thank you, Queen Melinda," Sofia said. "I'm glad I even got to know you."**

** Melinda just disappeared into thin air.**

** Over at High Hope Dance Academy, Skyla, the headmistress of the school came into the dance studio where Brandon, Angelica, Breeze, Camille, Slam, and Jade were practicing their dance steps.**

** Skyla had her beloved husband, Skyler by her side.**

** During a battle against Sky Clone, Jumble, Snarl, and Muddle, Angelica and Brandon freed the King of the Wingdom from the dimension he was trapped in.**

** Skyler decided to return to Earth and New York City with his wife and her sky dancers.**

** He also decided to take over his wife's position as dance instructor at High Hope Academy.**

** "Jade, Camille, Slam, Angelica, Brandon, and Breeze! That's enough practice." Skyler said.**

** Slam, Brandon, Breeze, Camille, Angelica, and Jade stopped in the middle of their practice.**

** "What gives, Professor Skyler?" Slam asked.**

** "Yes," Breeze agreed. "why should we halt our practice?"**

** "Because, all of you will need to pack your bags," Skyla answered the boys kindly. "we are going back to Enchancia for our Christmas vacation!"**


	2. A Grand Celebration Part 2

** A Grand Celebration Part 2**

** "Okay." Slam and Breeze said, following Brandon to the boys' dormitory building.**

** A little while later in the girls' dormitory building, Jade and Camille had their belongings packed and were in Angelica's bedroom to help her pack her belongings for the trip to Enchancia.**

** "What about this crop top?" Angelica asked Camille and Jade.**

** Camille inspected the pink sleeveless ruffled collared shirt that Angelica was holding up to her and Jade.**

** "Too summery." Camille told Angelica.**

** "That's right, Angelica," Jade said. "it's winter."**

** "I guess I should start looking for my winter wardrobe huh?" Angelica asked Jade and Camille.**

** "Don't worry, Angelica," Jade said. "Camille and I will help you look for and pack your winter clothes."**

** Back at Enchancia castle, 18-year-old Amber who was turning 19-years-old with her twin brother, James in the summer of 1871, entered Sofia's bedroom to find that Sofia was nowhere to be found.**

** "Sofia? Sofia? Where are you?" Amber called out.**

** Amber heard noises coming from inside Sofia's closet.**

** From inside her closet, Sofia saw Amber heading her way, "I'm in here, Amber!" she called back.**

** Amber entered Sofia's closet to see Sofia trying to find the perfect gown to wear for Wassailia Day.**

** "Oh, there you are, Sofia! I cannot wait to see Jade at the Wassailia party!" Amber exclaimed, she was excited.**

** "Jade won't be here, she and her family are spending the holiday in Satu with her uncles this year," Sofia said to Amber. "however, Ruby will be in attendance."**

** "Not **_**Princess**_** Jade, Sofia," Amber laughed merrily. "**_**Lady**_** Jade!"**

** "That's right, Dad's friend, Dame Skyla also has a student by the name of Jade!" Sofia recalled.**

** "Yes," Amber said to Sofia. "and Daddy said that Dame Skyla has a Wassailia surprise for us!"**

** "But Amber," Sofia said. "Wassailia Day isn't until **_**after**_** tomorrow!"**

** "And already," Amber pointed out. "you are picking out your Wassailia Day party gown."**

** "Well, Amber," Sofia added. "it doesn't hurt to be prepared."**

** "Do you think I could help you pick out a tiara?" Amber asked Sofia.**

** Sofia was looking at her shoe rack.**

** "Of course, Amber!" Sofia exclaimed out of glee.**


	3. A Grand Celebration Part 3

** A Grand Celebration Part 3**

** Amber found the perfect tiara to go with the blue and violet velvet gown and blue shoes that Sofia had already picked out.**

** The tiara that Amber had picked out for Sofia to wear was gold in color and had violet jewels in it.**

** "I found it, Sofia! The **_**perfect**_** tiara to go with your Wassailia party gown and shoes!" Amber exclaimed.**

** Sofia took the tiara that Amber had found for her to wear, "Thank you, Amber!" she exclaimed, putting the tiara with her gown and shoes.**

** "Anytime, Sofia." Amber said.**

** "Do you think I could come in a help you pick out your Wassailia Day party gown, shoes, and tiara, Amber?" Sofia asked.**

** "Marie and Lisa have already helped me pick out my Wassailia Day party outfit, thank you anyway, Sofia." Amber declined.**

** Amber walked off to see if Baileywick needed anything while he rested his back in a chair by the fireplace in the parlor.**

** Back at High Hope Dance Academy, Angelica, Jade, Camille, Brandon, Breeze, and Slam were all packed and ready to go to the Kingdom of Enchancia.**

** "I'm finally ready, Dame Skyla, thanks to Camille and Jade." Angelica said.**

** "Good," Skyla said. "because we will be leaving for Enchancia castle quite shortly."**

** Slam tried lifting Angelica's suitcase.**

** "Man, Angelica! What have you got in here," Slam grunted, setting Angelica's heavy pink suitcase down. "rocks?"**

** "I couldn't decide how much winter clothes I would be needing." Angelica said.**

** "Don't worry, Angel," Brandon said, slinging his own suitcase over his left shoulder. "I'll carry your bag for you."**

** Brandon slung Angelica's bag over his right shoulder.**

** Skyler opened a dimensional portal, "To Enchancia castle!" he called.**

** Skyla and Skyler, Jade and Breeze, Camille and Slam, and Angelica and Brandon walked through the portal to the Kingdom of Enchancia.**

** Back at Enchancia Castle, 10-year-old Timothy O'Toole and 13-year-old Samantha Cook were helping Chef Andre make Wassailia tree brownies.**

** When Chef Andre came into the castle's kitchen.**

** "How are the brownies looking, Timothy?" Chef Andre asked.**

** Timothy stepped back, "See for yourself, Grandpapa." he said.**

** Andre inspected the pine tree shaped fudgy chocolate brownies, decorated with garlands of red and green decorative frosting and frosting drawn ornaments of many different colors.**

** "You two have done quite well!" Andre told Timothy and Sam.**

** "Thank you, sir." Sam said to Chef Andre.**


	4. Wassailia Eve Morning

** Wassailia Eve Morning**

** "You have made so many brownies!" Chef Andre exclaimed.**

** "Enough for the Wassailia party and some extra." Timothy revealed to Chef Andre.**

** "Extras?" Chef Andre asked Timothy.**

** "Those are for me to take home," Sam told Chef Andre honestly. "Jeremiah and Danika are coming to my house for Wassailia, and they are bringing Dorrie Lucinda, who will be turning 9-years-old this May, and Joseph Samuel, who will be turning 6-years-old this January with them."**

** "In that case," Andre said. "I will pack these extra brownies up for you, Sam."**

** "Thanks, Chef Andre." Sam said.**

** The next day, it was the morning of Wassailia Eve as Whatnaught, Clover, Robin, and Mia went into Sofia's bedroom to wake her up.**

** "Sof, hey," Clover called. "wake up, Sof!"**

** Sofia opened her eyes.**

** Sofia woke up.**

** "Good morning, Whatnaught, Clover, Mia, and Robin." Sofia said.**

** Suddenly, a knock sounded on Sofia's bedroom door.**

** "Quick! Out of sight!" Clover ordered.**

** All four animals hid in easy to fit places of Sofia's bedroom.**

** "Sof! Sof," a deep voice called out. "are you up yet, Sof?"**

** "I'm up, James," Sofia called through the door. "you may come in!"**

** James entered Sofia's bedroom to find Sofia still in her nightgown.**

** "Chef Andre made golden blackberry waffles for breakfast, that is waffles with blackberries on them and drizzled in honey," James said to Sofia. "get them while they are warm and throat soothing!"**

** "I'll be downstairs in a minute, James!" Sofia called through her bedroom door.**

** Sofia got out of her bed and dressed in a light blue long sleeved gown with navy blue sash that tied in the back and navy blue ruffled cuffs at the sleeves, a silver tiara with light blue gems in it, and navy blue slippers for the day.**

** Sofia went downstairs for a delicious breakfast with her family.**

** At the dining table, Sofia found Lucinda next to James on his left hand side.**

** "Sofia," Lucinda said. "over here."**

** Sofia sat down on Lucinda's left hand side and began to eat her breakfast.**

** When a knock sounded at the castle's front door.**

** Baileywick stepped into the dining room's doorway.**

** "I will get the door, your majesty." Baileywick said.**

** "See to it then, Baileywick." Roland said.**

** Baileywick left to answer the door.**

** "What do you suppose **_**that**_** was all about?" Amber whispered.**

** "Shh! Amber," James whispered harshly. "mind your own business!"**

** Amber went back to eating her waffles.**

** Baileywick came back with Skyla, Skyler, Slam, Brandon, Breeze, Camille, Angelica, and Jade by his side.**

** "I recognize Queen Skyla," Lucinda observed. "but, who's the guy?"**

** "Skyler! Skyla! It's so good to see you, my friends!" Roland exclaimed.**

** "It's great to be seen again, Roland." Skyler said.**

** Lucinda was confused, "Who is this man, Dad?" she asked.**

** "Everyone, this man is the love of my life," Skyla introduced. "King Skyer."**


	5. Wassailia Eve Activities

** Wassailia Eve Activities**

** "I've been lost in that other dimension for so long! and Amber and James have grown so big since I last saw them as babies! Who are these fine looking people, Roland?" Skyler asked, noticing Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda.**

** "This is my new wife and queen, Miranda, she legally adopted Amber and James after Melinda's passing and I legally adopted her daughter, Sofia after Sofia's birth father died at sea, and that was shortly after our wedding, and after Lucinda's parents died of an illness, Miranda and I both legally adopted her a few years back." Roland answered Skyler.**

** "I see, it's nice to meet all of you!" Skyler said to Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda.**

** "It's nice to meet you too, King Skyler." Sofia said.**

** "We're all friends here," Skyler said to Sofia. "just call me Skyler."**

** After breakfast with the royal family, Baileywick showed Skyla, Skyler, Jade, Camille, Angelica, Brandon, Breeze, and Slam each to a guest bedroom so that they could unpack and get settled in.**

** While Skyla, Skyler, and their students were settling in, the castle staff was busily getting things ready for the Wassailia Eve party under the direction of Baileywick.**

** Roland, Miranda, Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and James had plans of their own.**

** The six members of the royal family had to put all of the presents that they had wrapped underneath the tree.**

** That afternoon, Jade saw Roland and Baileywick donning their warm winter outerwear.**

** "Where are you going, your majesty?" Jade asked.**

** "Baileywick and I are going into town for some last minute Wassailia gifts, Lady Jade." Roland answered.**

** "Don't get lost in a snowstorm again," Jade said, hugging Roland and gripping Baileywick's mittened left hand. "Queen Miranda told me about the Wassailia at the woodcutter's cabin back when Amber, James, and Sofia were children."**

** "Thank you for the concern, Lady Jade." Baileywick said.**

** Roland and Baileywick left the castle while Jade went back to her bedroom to change into one of her ballet costumes for a special Wassailia Eve afternoon performance for the royal family when Roland and Baileywick returned to the castle.**

** A few minutes later, James and Amber caught Jade practicing her ballet routine in the empty castle ballroom.**

** "What are you doing in here?" James demanded of Jade, he was surprised.**


	6. Wassailia Day Part 1

** Wassailia Day Part 1**

** "I'm here to practice my ballet steps." Jade answered James.**

** "Can't wait to see the performance tonight in the throne room!" Amber said to Jade, she was excited to see the Six Sensations of High Hope Academy perform for her and her family.**

** "Me neither!" James exclaimed.**

** After a wonderful Wassailia Eve dinner and some milk and chocolate chocolate chip cookies and milk for dessert, Slam helped Sofia and James get a snack ready for Santa Claus.**

** After Santa's milk and cookies were on the dining room table, it was time for the dance performance in the throne room.**

** After the performance, it was time for bed.**

** The next morning was Wassailia Day.**

** Timothy ran into Sofia's bedroom closely followed by his maternal cousin, Marie Gray-Perkins, and his paternal cousin, Elizabeth West-Chadwick.**


	7. Wassailia Day Part 2

** Wassailia Day Part 2**

** Timothy, Marie, and Elizabeth decided to sing to Sofia.**

** Timothy: **_**On the coldest day of winter**_**;**

_** While the snowflakes dance and play**_**;**

_** Everyone joins in the fun**_**;**

_** Of our favorite holiday**_**;**

** Elizabeth and Marie joined in.**

** Marie and Elizabeth: **_**Oh**_**, **_**Wassailia Day is here**_**;**

_** The most magical time of the year**_**;**

_** When all are filled with cheer**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s Wassailia**_**;**

_** Happy Wassailia**_**.**

** "Wake up, Sofia," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Saint Nicholas has been here!"**

** "Let's go see what he brought for us!" Marie agreed eagerly.**

** Sofia got out of her bed and went into her closet wearing her Wassailia Day party outfit.**

** "Now, now," Sofia said to Timothy, Elizabeth, and Marie. "we will open gifts and cards tonight after sunset!"**

** "Okay." Timothy, Marie, and Elizabeth sighed.**

** Sofia went downstairs to eat a nice warm Wassailia Day breakfast with the rest of her family.**

** For Wassailia Day breakfast, Chef Andre made honey strawberry pancakes for the royal family to enjoy.**

** All during breakfast, the royal family had a happy time telling jokes or playing games around the dining room table.**

** After breakfast was over and done with, Sofia went out to the stable to take Minimus for a Wassailia Day ride.**

** While Sofia was on her ride, Amber was handing the castle staff their Wassailia gifts.**

** The Enchancia castle staff opened their gifts on Wassailia morning.**

** Unlike the royal family and guests at the Wassailia party, who opened their presents in the evening in the hall.**


	8. Wassailia Day Part 3

** Wassailia Day Part 3 **

** James was busy in the music room playing the piano as entertainment for Jade, Brandon, Breeze, Slam, Angelica, and Camille as a thank you Wassailia gift for the dance performance the previous evening.**

** Skyla and Skyler stopped in the music room's doorway.**

** James stopped playing.**

** "Oh! No, James," Skyler said. "don't stop!"**

** "We would love to hear more!" Skyla added.**

** "You would?" James asked Skyla and Skyler.**

** "Of course they would!" Slam exclaimed.**

** "Play on, James!" Skyla exclaimed.**


	9. The Wassailia Party

** The Wassailia Party**

** Jade checked the clock in the music room, "James! Tell that royal steward of yours to move your piano into the ballroom! We're **_**late**_** for the Christmas party!" **

** "Don't you mean **_**Wassailia**_** party?" James asked Jade, confused.**

** "Back where we come from," Breeze said to James. "it's called Christmas."**

** "Christmas," James repeated. "I like it!"**

** Skyla, Skyler, James, Jade, Camille, Angelica, Brandon, Slam, and Breeze went down to the ballroom for the party.**

** Since there was already a piano in the ballroom, James took his place and began to play.**

** Timothy didn't have time to dance because he was too busy helping Dorrie and Candice serve party treats.**

** When all of a sudden, an obese figure, three imps, and a dark pink genie-like thing appeared.**

** Timothy raised his training wand.**

** "You again!" Timothy shouted at Sky Clone.**

** Timothy raised his training wand courageously.**

** "Timmy! Be careful!" Amy warned.**

** "I'll be as careful as I can, Sis." Timothy said bravely.**

** Snarl was up first.**


	10. Twas The Fight On Wassailia

** Twas The Fight On Wassailia**

** "Feeling brave are you? Well, let's see how brave you are once I do this!" Snarl said.**

** Snarl attacked but Timothy dodged it.**

** Timothy used his newest power on Sky Clone and his imp patrol.**

** Timothy: **_**Twist of hand**_**;**

_**And twist of fate**_**;**

_**Leave the ground**_**;**

_**And levitate**_**!**

** Before they all knew what hit them, Muddle, Sky Clone, Snarl, and Jumble were floating in the air.**

** "Hey! Boy! Let us down!" Sky Clone snarled at Timothy fiercely.**

** "Do you promise to never return to this part of the Ever Realm?" Timothy asked Sky Clone.**

** "Yes! Yes! Anything!" Muddle, Jumble, Snarl, and Sky Clone pleaded with Timothy.**

** Timothy lowered Sky Clone, Snarl, Muddle, and Jumble to the ground.**

** "Good! Now, take off!" Timothy ordered Sky Clone and his imps.**

** "Okay!" Sky Clone and the imps said.**

** Jumble, Muddle, and Snarl quickly followed Sky Clone out of Enchancia castle.**


	11. Other Holiday Traditions Part 1

** Other Holiday Traditions Part 1**

** Over in the Village of Dunwitty at the Cook residence, it was time to light the candle, open presents, and sing carols around the tree.**

** Dorrie Lucinda saw her younger brother, Joseph Samuel with a Wassailia tree brownie in his right hand.**

** "Joey! How many of those have you had?" Dorrie Lucinda asked firmly.**

** "This is my fifth one." Joseph answered Dorrie Lucinda.**

** "You've had **_**five**_**? That's way too much chocolate for a young boy to have in a single day!" Dorrie Lucinda exclaimed.**

** "Don't worry, Dorinda," Jeremiah said. "there are plenty of brownies to go around!"**

** "There really is no need to fret about Joey having five brownies, Dorinda," Sam added. "I made extra!"**

** After brownies were had, it was time to open presents.**


	12. Other Holiday Traditions Part 2

** Other Holiday Traditions Part 2**

** At the castle of Jade's uncle, King Toshi of Satu, the celebration of Kurisumasu was much simpler and humble than that of Wassailia in the castle of King Roland of Enchancia.**

** After Jade and Luna got dressed for the day, they ate a nice warm breakfast of honey cinnamon porridge with the rest of their family members.**

** After breakfast, it was time to open presents.**

** In the afternoon, the royal family of Satu went around the kingdom's villages for a bit of family caroling.**

** The villagers from every village in the kingdom loved the carols the royal family sang every year.**


	13. Other Holiday Traditions Part 3

** Other Holiday Traditions Part 3**

** Back at Enchancia castle, the Wassailia party was winding down.**

** So, it was time for the giving of presents.**

** From Madam Colette, Amber got a new gown worthy of a queen-in-training.**

** From Madam Colette, James got a new tunic worthy of a knight-in-training.**

** From Madam Colette, Sofia got a new gown worthy of an ambassadress-in-training.**

** Other gifts were handed out too.**

** There was more Wassailia fun to be had.**

** Baileywick looked at his schedule.**

** "Your majesties," Baileywick announced. "it's time to light the Wassailia candle!"**


	14. Lighting The Wassailia Candle

** Lighting The Wassailia Candle**

** "Skyler, my good friend," Roland said. "it would be a great honor if you would light our Wassailia candle, will you do it?"**

** Skyler took the matchbook from Roland's hand, "It would be my pleasure, Roland." **

** The King of the Sky Realm lit the special Wassailia candle.**

** Slam's foot knocked into a wrapped box.**

** "Oops," Slam said. "I guess we still have more presents to open up while we're here."**

** "Wow," Angelica asked. "just who could these possibly be from?"**


	15. The Truth Behind The Gifts

** The Truth Behind The Gifts**

** "Those gifts are from your families," Skyla answered Brandon, Slam, Breeze, Camille, Angelica, and Jade. "Skyler and I decided to bring them with us."**

** From her parents, Angelica got a two thousand five hundred dollar gift card so she could go shopping at the mall whenever she wished.**

** From his father, Brandon got a new pair of dance shoes that looked basketball sneakers.**

** From her father, Jade got a new microscope, Jade's father was a scientist.**

** From his parents, Slam got a hip hop medallion.**

** From her parents, Camille got a cellphone so she could check in with them when she wasn't home.**

** Now, it was Breeze's turn to open his gift from his grandmother.**

** "Go on, Dude! Don't be shy," Slam said to Breeze. "open it."**

** When Breeze opened the present from his grandmother, he instantly became very sad.**

** "What's the matter, Breeze?" Sofia asked.**

** "I got my grandfather's dream catcher from Grandmother, Sofia." Breeze answered, nearly sobbing.**

** "What happened to your grandfather, Breeze?" James asked, he was curious.**

** Now Breeze really **_**did**_** begin to sob.**

** "Grandfather died last summer, James!" Breeze sobbed.**

** "Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that." James said Breeze with sympathy.**

** Amber reached out and hugged Breeze, "There there, James, Sofia, and I all know how you feel." she said.**

** Breeze dried his eyes, "You do?" he asked.**

** "Yes, Sofia told me that shortly after learning how to sail from her birth father at 4-years-old," Amber said to Breeze. "her birth father left on a voyage at sea and never returned, Mother got a telegram saying that Sofia's birth father's ship went down and that there were no survivers to be found."**

** "And, shortly after making his first wish, Amber and James were born, but the cost was heavy, Queen Melina, her first name was Lorelei, anyway, she grew gravely ill and died." Sofia added.**

** "I just wish I could see my grandfather again!" Breeze cried bitterly.**

** "I think I can arrange that, Mister Runningbear." a voice said to Breeze.**

** "Melinda!" Roland exclaimed.**

** The former Queen of Enchancia motioned the ghost of an elderly Native American man to come forward.**


	16. Sofia's Scholarship! Return To High Hope

** Sofia's Scholarship! Return To High Hope**

** "Grandfather! It's so good to see you!" Breeze exclaimed.**

** "It's wonderful to see you too, Breeze! My! What a mature young man you have become!" Breeze's grandfather exclaimed.**

** While Breeze and his grandfather were catching up, Skyla handed something to Sofia.**

** "Happy Wassailia, Sofia!" Skyla said.**

** "Well, Sof," James and Lucinda asked. "what did Dame Skyla give you?"**

** Sofia tore open the envelope that Skyla had presented to her, "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Sofia?" Amber asked.**

** "I got a full scholarship to High Hope Dance Academy in New York City!" Sofia answered Amber.**

** "High Hope Dance Academy! You should go, Sofia, you'll have a whole lot of fun!" Amber said.**

** "Hmmm," Sofia said to Amber. "maybe I will, I'll give it some thought tonight."**

** "You do that, Sofia." Skyler said.**

** "Okay, I will," Sofia said. "thank you, Professor Skyler."**

** "You are welcome, Sofia." Skyler said.**

** While Breeze still talked on with his grandfather, Angelica came up to him with a Wassailia tree brownie and offered it.**

** "For you, Breeze." Angelica said, interrupting him from his conversation with his grandfather.**

** Breeze turned to Angelica, "No thanks, I'm not hungry right now." he said.**

** Breeze then went back to talking to his grandfather.**

** Until at last, it was time for the Wassailia ghost gathering to end.**

** Sofia didn't even need to think too long or hard.**

** "Dame Skyla," Sofia said. "I would like to go with you, Professor Skyler, Jade, Breeze, Slam, Angelica, Brandon, and Camille back to High Hope Dance Academy."**

** "That's good, Sofia," Skyla said. "because we will be leaving for High Hope Academy tomorrow morning."**

** The next morning, Skyla, Skyler, Slam, Brandon, Breeze, Camille, Angelica, and Jade all left for High Hope Dance Academy with Sofia by their side.**


End file.
